Time for Sorrow, Time for Joy: The Year After
by Youshi Semenjyu
Summary: The future holds many unexpected things...for example, how many of you expected there to be a sequel? The sequel to "Time for Sorrow, Time for Joy!" (TenchixWashu) Work in Progress! *Chapter 10 up!*
1. Chapter 1

Time For Sorrow, Time For Joy: The Year After  
  
By Darkness and Light  
  
Disclaimer: I say again, we do NOT own Tenchi!! (Damn the luck.)  
  
"Okay.how am I going to get through with this?"  
  
Tenchi Masaki paced around his room, a nervous look upon his features. He stopped briefly in front of his mirror for a moment and took a few deep breaths to ease himself. His brow was creased lightly as he thought, and he let out a sigh, giving his reflection a determined look. He knew that if he didn't try this now, he'd never be able to say it when the time came for it to mean something. Besides, he was in a hurry; he had errands to run in Tokyo, errands that he hoped to keep a secret.  
  
"Washu, uh.I, uh, I've been thinking-Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never be able to do this!" He gave up, pressing his hand against his forehead and closing his eyes. "Maybe I can think better when I'm not here in this insane asylum."  
  
As if on cue, a familiar and whiny voice sounded right by his ears as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Tennnnchiiii.why are you always spending time with Washu and not with meeeeeeee??" Ryoko asked as she appeared behind him, latching tightly onto him. She wasn't going to give up Tenchi without a fight, and if trying to seduce him was the only way to regain his heart, then, damn it she was gonna do it!  
  
"Ryoko, I really don't have time for this. I have some things to do today and I have to get down to the bus stop to catch the early route." Tenchi then quickly removed her arms from around him and began to walk to his door. "I'll see you after I get home tonight, alright?" Then, he disappeared behind his door, leaving a very bewildered and confused Ryoko behind in his room.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi! Where are you going?" Sasami asked as she watched him step down the smooth wooden stairs and towards the front door. "I didn't think you had to go to the shrine this early!"  
  
Tenchi smiled as he stepped into his shoes near the front door. "I don't; I have to go do some things today. I won't be back until tonight."  
  
"Oh, alright. Well, have fun while you're there!!" Sasami smiled sweetly, then paraded back into kitchen, leaving Tenchi alone with his thoughts again. He slid open the front door and walked out into the cool, calm morning. He took a deep breath, inhaling the moist air, then began to make his way down the path towards the bus stop. He was almost at the end of the sidewalk when another voice cried out for him to stop, a voice that made him stop dead and gulp a bit.  
  
"TENCHI!! WAIT!!" Washu cried from behind. He turned around to face the running scientist and smiled a bit as she caught up with him. She smiled a bit as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, blinking sweetly.  
  
"Tenchi, darling.I need to pick up a few things.Can I come with you to Tokyo? Please? All I need to get is a spark plug and a piston for my Intertransdimensional Subparticle Beam. The reason I'm asking is because the spark plug is about 2 feet across and 6 inches wide, and the piston.well, to measure that, I'll need a meter stick or four, " She asked brightly. Tenchi sighed with a small smile and shook his head nervously.  
  
"Actually, Washu, I don't think that they sell those on this planet.or even manufacture them."  
  
Washu looked taken aback. "Really? What a backwards planet! Sheesh!" She sighed and shook her head, then her expression brightened a bit. "Well, can I come with you anyways?"  
  
Tenchi took a breath and looked a bit nervous. "Well, actually, Washu.I kinda wanted to go alone.I have a few things to think about, and I need to think about them alone.alright?"  
  
Washu dropped her arms from around him lightly and looked at him with slightly hurt confusion. "Oh.alright. Well, what time will you be home, then?"  
  
"Around dinner time, I think. I'll try to hurry, alright?"  
  
"Okay...well, see you later then."  
  
Tenchi smiled a bit and leaned slightly. He kissed her lightly and whispered a nearly inaudible "I love you" before turning and continuing on his previous course. Washu watched as he disappeared down the path, and turned, her nimble mind whirling with frightened and confused thoughts as she walked back to the house. One especially pressing and heavy thought firmly planted itself into her brain, one that upset her horribly.  
  
"Tenchi.is this going to be.the end? You've been acting so strange lately.what have I done?" she asked herself as she walked into the house. She was immediately enveloped in the inviting scent of cooking breakfast, and normally, she would've joined them in eating. But not today.  
  
"Washu! Breakfast is ready! Come sit down!!" Sasami cried as she watched her enter. Washu looked at the young princess with a weary smile and shook her head.  
  
"Go ahead without me. I have a very important invention to work on."  
  
Sasami blinked. "That's odd.she usually always joins us for meals.why not now?" But if the princess was confused, she asked the former goddess no inquiries of her motives.  
  
Washu slowly opened the door to her lab and walked in, locking it tightly before sinking to the floor and pulling her knees against her chest. She lowered her head and let her tears start to fall, wrapping her arms around her legs tightly. She hadn't let herself cry to this extent in so long; before she hadn't had a reason. But now, after all of the trials and tribulations that she and Tenchi had been through, he was going to slip out of her grasp. Just like.  
  
"Just like them."  
  
She sat there for what seemed like hours, her mind blank as to why this had to happen. But then, a thought struck her. She raised her head, the tears still falling down her face lightly. Her eyes glistened with halted tears; her face serious and assured as she laid her gaze upon a small holographic image of Tenchi that stood next to her computer.  
  
"I will win him back." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hours Later, After Tenchi Returned Home.  
  
"I'm glad that I told you not to make such a big deal about this, Dad," Tenchi replied that evening as he and his father made their way up the walk from the bus stop. Tenchi's hands were empty with the exception of a list that he was handing his father. "Now, could you get these things for me by the end of the week? That's when I plan on getting this over with. It's tearing me apart, and I want to do this as soon as possible."  
  
Nobayuki nodded as he looked at his son and took the list. "Alright, Tenchi. I understand. I promise not to let anything out. I'll get these things to you by Friday. You'll be at the shrine with Dad then, right?"  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it."  
  
By this time, they had made it up the steps and were nearing the house when Kalea and Ayeka came into view. Kalea's eyes brightened when she saw them coming and began to run for them, smiling happily. Tenchi's eyes widened as he braced himself for the impact, but got quite a surprise.  
  
"Nobayuki! Welcome home!! Oh, hello to you too, Tenchi!" The former hula girl cried, throwing her arms around Tenchi's very surprised father in a bear hug worthy of Misaki, Queen of Jurai. Nobayuki looked rather embarrassed, but grinned at his son nonetheless.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka said softly. By this time, she had made her way to the two, as she had been walking more slowly.  
  
"Yes, Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka smiled a bit. "Can I talk to you? There are some things that I feel I need to say to you in private."  
  
Tenchi smiled a bit. "Sure." He followed the princess a short ways until they were away from the rest of any prying ears, and then sat down beside Ayeka. She was wringing her hands lightly; and looked up into Tenchi's eyes with seriousness.  
  
"Tenchi, I want to apologize. I realize now that what I did to you and Washu was very selfish and childish. I should've known better, but my emotions got the better of me. I just want you and her to know that, even though you are not with me, I sincerely hope that you and Miss Washu are happy with each other."  
  
Tenchi smiled and sighed. "Thank you, Ayeka. I really value your apology, and I'm also glad that you decided to stay here with my family and I. It wouldn't be the same without you and Sasami here. And also, regardless of my feelings for Washu, I love the rest of you girls as well. You've all become a part of my family, you know."  
  
These comments made Ayeka smile a bit as she nodded. "You're very kind, Lord Tenchi. Washu is very lucky to have a person like you." She stood and closed her eyes briefly, then turned to walk towards the house. "Tenchi, I do believe that you should go speak to Miss Washu. She hasn't come out of her lab all day, and she seemed a bit distressed this morning." And with that, Ayeka disappeared into the house.  
  
Tenchi blinked. "Distressed? She stayed in her lab all day? Ayeka's right, I should go check on her."  
  
He stood and walked briskly into the house. Mihoshi and Sasami greeted him as he passed, and he waved back as he stood in front of the lab door. He knocked on the door, but when he was greeted with absolute silence, he began to get a bit more worried.  
  
"Washu? Are you there?" He called. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He began to bang on the door, making quite a ruckus. "WASHU!!"  
  
"What, Tenchi?" came the sound of a very glum Washu from the other side of the door. Tenchi blinked a bit at her tone. Something was very strange, and he wondered if she truly was all right.  
  
"Nothing.can I come in?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi, but I'm very busy right now, and plus, I'm not feeling well. I'll talk to you later.Good night." And it fell silent again. Tenchi looked a bit confused and wandered off to find Kiyone. He had to talk to her. He felt that he could trust her more than anyone else in this household.  
  
Washu listened as he walked off and called out Kiyone's name questioningly; her eyes sad yet determined. If it was Kiyone that Tenchi was leaving her for, then Washu felt that it was a slim chance that she herself had. But, since when does the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe give up that easily?  
  
"Never," she muttered as she made her way over to her computer. She began to voice her ideas out to herself, debating and thinking. What was it that Tenchi had found in her to dislike?  
  
"Hmm.maybe he thinks I'm not smart enough.NAH! Or wait! Maybe.I'm TOO smart! Yes! That's it! That's what I'll try tomorrow!" Washu chuckled evilly to herself as she wandered away, rubbing her hands together deviously. "Tenchi Masaki, you're going to get the surprise of your life." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning.  
  
"Hrmm." Tenchi mumbled as he made his way downstairs. Why did he have this feeling that something weird was going to happen this morning? He never got that feeling and it was ALWAYS weird at his house! He didn't know what it was, but he decided not to dwell on it until he came across what it was. Little did he know that it was going to hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Good morning, Tenchi!!!" came the voice of Washu. It seemed normal enough to him, even if she did seem a bit too cheerful. He was just relieved that she had come out of her laboratory and was being social again.  
  
"Good morning, Washu-" Tenchi turned to face the red-haired scientist and gaped. He never realized how weird it would be to see Washu in a pink tank top, khakis, and her hair wavy and pulled into a thick ponytail. He stared in shock, just as everyone else seemed to be doing. "Washu?! What in the world did you-"  
  
"You know what, Tenchi? I'm kinda hungry! Let's go get some food!!" she cried as she latched onto his hand and practically dragged him into the kitchen. Kiyone looked very afraid; the last thing she needed.was another Mihoshi. Mihoshi looked thrilled. Washu and her immediately became engrossed in a deep conversation about Pokemon and how Team Rocket seemed to always live through all those explosions. Tenchi looked over to Kiyone nervously, and Kiyone shrugged, but she winked discreetly at Tenchi; which made him feel a bit easier. Washu however, noticed this discreet wink, and immediately decided that perhaps acting like Mihoshi WASN'T the answer.  
  
"Washu.what on Earth are you trying to do? You're even loopier than usual." Ryoko said as she ate, staring at her mother in confusion. Ayeka was silently shocked at the seemingly mindless scientist. It was very odd indeed to see the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe acting like the Greatest Ditz in the Universe. It was even weirder than the Mecha Washu incident, and that one ranked high on the list!  
  
"Uhh, Washu.forgive me for asking, but is this all part of some strange experiment of yours?" Ayeka asked, a bit of rice falling from her chopsticks and into her bowl. Washu blinked at her.  
  
"Ex.per...iment? Uhm.what exactly are you talking about, Ayeka?" Washu asked, looking rather confused. Everyone in the room immediately halted what they were doing and stared in fright.  
  
"Washu?! Are you alright!? Speak to me!!!!" Sasami cried, shaking her back and forth. It was indeed very terrifying to hear that Washu knew nothing of what an experiment might be.  
  
"Well.judging by the entire congregation's reaction, this was entirely a bad idea.Back to the ol' drawing board." Washu thought. She quickly shoveled her food into her mouth in an attempt to keep up her charade a bit longer, then stood quickly up.  
  
"Well, I'd better be getting back to my.what is that room called again?"  
  
"Your lab?" Tenchi suggested.  
  
"No no no, that's not it."  
  
"Your.room?" Ryoko inquired.  
  
"No, that's not it either."  
  
Mihoshi beamed. "That big, giant room under the stairs?!"  
  
Washu's eyes widened immensely. "YEAH! That's it!! Bye! Thanks for breakfast, Sasami!" She quickly scampered off, feeling very embarrassed and like her IQ had just dropped 290 points.  
  
"'That big, giant room under the stairs?'," Tenchi asked as he watched her run off. Mihoshi giggled and nodded, when they heard a loud exclamation of surprise from the foyer. "*GASP* It's called a LAB!! Hehehehe!!"  
  
Washu ran into her lab and closed the door quickly. Her mind was whirling. Kiyone had winked at Tenchi in an attempt to be discreet! And she had TRUSTED Kiyone! It was then that Washu decided that she was going to out rule Kiyone's personality as an option. Then she began to think again, as she was so prone to do.  
  
"Hmm.maybe I'm not polite and proper enough.I am kinda rude sometimes.that must be it!"  
  
Washu ran off, her mind set. Nothing could get in her way of regaining Tenchi's love. Not even acting like the very woman she nearly had to duel to keep his love. 


	4. Chapter 4

"That was quite an eventful breakfast," Tenchi said to himself as he walked from the kitchen and towards the living room. He sat down upon the couch and sighed, his mind still heavy laden with his own plans and as to what had possessed Washu to act so strangely. But, then again, this WAS a mad scientist he was thinking about. No one ever said that they were ALWAYS logical! He smiled a bit to himself and nodded as Kiyone walked past him and upstairs. He was thoroughly glad that he had been able to tell Kiyone of his intentions. She, above all the other girls, would respect and understand his decision. But that didn't make the words come any easier. He just prayed that they would come when the time came.  
  
"You seem troubled, Lord Tenchi.is something the matter?" came a calm, clear voice; one that was dripping with serene concern. Tenchi blinked for a moment; he knew that demeanor, but it didn't quite seem to fit the voice. He slowly turned his head, and what he saw only confirmed both his fears and his theory about mad scientists and logic. Washu was smiling gently down at him, her long, usually messy hair pulled into two long, smooth tails that led down her back. She wore a kimono of rose, lavender, and ivory, much like that of Ayeka's, and was standing with a quite regal aura about her.  
  
"As if one Ayeka wasn't enough." Tenchi thought, sweatdropping.  
  
Washu smiled a bit and walked around so that she could sit down next to him, and pulled out a pot of green tea from nowhere with a smile. Tenchi blanched as she sat next to him and offered him a cup. "Would you like some tea, Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Uhh.no, that's okay, I'm fine.really."  
  
"Oh! I'm very glad to hear that, Lord Tenchi!"  
  
"Why.are you dressed like that, Washu? And why do you keep calling me "Lord Tenchi"?"  
  
Washu blinked as she took a drink from her steaming tea. "Dressed like what, Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"I swear, if Ayeka-I mean, Washu, calls me "Lord Tenchi" one more time."  
  
About that time, the one and only Princess Ayeka walked in and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Washu sitting in what appeared to be one of her kimonos and drinking tea silently while Tenchi looked at her with confusion.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" the Princess asked quickly as she quickly made her way over to where the two sat.  
  
"What ever do you mean, Princess Ayeka? I was just having a pleasant conversation with Lord Tenchi over some tea."  
  
"Wait, are you trying to impersonate me?"  
  
"No, I am not, Miss Ayeka. I am just sitting here being myself."  
  
"Now, don't you try to lie to me! You're trying to impersonate me! Admit it!"  
  
Washu stood up at this. "No, I do believe that it is you who is trying to impersonate me."  
  
"No, YOU are impersonating ME, Miss Washu!?"  
  
"I do not think so, my dear princess," Washu said through gritted teeth. "You are impersonating me, therefore, I cannot possibly be impersonating you."  
  
Ayeka growled. "Washu, admit it! You're simply jealous of my."  
  
"'My what?'"  
  
"My beauty and grace."  
  
Washu inadvertently snorted. "HA! How can I be jealous of that when it is you who is impersonating MY beauty and grace?"  
  
"Ayeka, Ayeka!"  
  
Both turned towards him and smiled. "Yeeeeeees, Lord Tenchi?" they responded in unison after shooting a glare towards each other. Tenchi tried to hide his annoyance at "Lord Tenchi" and forced a smile.  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
"Hmm?" they both said, again in unison.  
  
"Okay.purple-haired Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Geh-uhm, could you leave Washu and I alone for a moment, please?"  
  
"Of course, Tenchi." And with that, she glared unobtrusively towards Washu as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Now," Tenchi began again, "Washu?"  
  
The Ayeka -clad Washu just continued to stare boredly at the TV screen.  
  
"Uh.red-haired Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Erh-uh.don't you have an experiment to work on in the lab?"  
  
"But.why would I go in there?"  
  
"So you can stop calling me "Lord Tenchi"! Besides, you're really weirding me out."  
  
"Oh...uh...Of course, Lord Tenchi! I shall speak with you later!" And with those last words, Washu made her way smoothly into her lab and closed the door tightly.  
  
"Well.Plan B down the drain. Back to the drawing board! I swear never to say "Lord Tenchi" again as long as I live!"  
  
"Washu, what are you planning to do now?" A cried, waving its little arms around excitedly as it looked at its creator.  
  
"Yes, Washu! What are you going to do now?" B added as is joined its counterpart. Washu looked at the two small androids and smirked reassuringly.  
  
"What any other mad scientist would do in this kind of situation." She accented this with a scheming chuckle and got to work.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I was TOO proper and polite.which leads me to my next plan.hehehe.I'll put it into action tomorrow morning. Maybe this will work.even I run out of ideas sometime."  
  
"You can do it, Washu!"  
  
"Washu, you are the greatest!!" 


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Morning.  
  
"Ten.chi." came a quiet, alluring voice.  
  
Tenchi didn't move a muscle. "Oh man.maybe if I pretend to be asleep Ryoko will go away...yeah, right." But regardless, he still didn't move.  
  
"Ten.chi." came the voice again; closer this time. Suddenly, a strong, heavy object landed directly on top of his waist, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped erratically as he sat quickly forward, coughing as he tried vainly to regain his breath.  
  
"Ah! Glad to see you're awake!!" came a cheerful voice. Tenchi blinked as he felt a pair of roaming fingers dancing teasing across his chest, then looked up and found himself face-to-face with a jaunty, cleavage-baring, Ryoko-clad Washu. Her long red hair was oddly short and jagged like the space pirate's, and her attire was one that showed off quite an amount of the scientist's bosom. It appeared that Washu had done some digging through her daughter's wardrobe, and she seemed very pleased. Tenchi coughed some more.  
  
"W-Washu! What on **cough** Earth are you doing?"  
  
Washu beamed. "Well, I had originally come up to get you for breakfast. But since we ARE alone, and since the door is conveniently locked-"  
  
Tenchi took this moment to glance towards his door. What he found looked like a war zone. There was a huge stack of barbed wire that was surrounded by piles upon piles of dynamite. Ramboesque A and B stood guard with rifles that were 15 sizes too big for them, and along their side was Mecha Washu Three, sporting a large bazooka over it's shoulder.  
  
"Oboy.Erm, what exactly did you have in mind, Washu?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really.I just wanted to give you a 'Good Morning' kiss." Her voice became strangely soft and seductive, and suddenly, Tenchi was swept up into a fierce and passionate kiss by the swift young woman that was, ah, straddling him. He didn't really have much time to react, so he simply wrapped his arms around Washu and enjoyed his little wake up call.  
  
Things were really starting to heat up when a cheery voice called from the nearby hallway.  
  
"Tenchi! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Mihoshi called from a few feet away as she knocked lightly on his door. Tenchi gasped as he heard A, B, and Mecha Washu ready their assorted weapons and aim for the door. Quickly, he broke off the fervent caress and sat up, accidentally letting Washu fall back onto the end of the bed in a slightly disgruntled heap. She blinked a bit as Tenchi scrambled to his feet and straightened his rumpled pajamas, her green eyes glittering with confusion.  
  
"Tenchi.? Is everything all right? What's wrong?"  
  
Tenchi turned to Washu-Turned Ryoko and gave her an unsure gaze. "When I was kissing you, Washu.it just wasn't the same.I'm sorry.I'll meet you down at breakfast, okay?"  
  
Washu inwardly flinched at his words and nodded as he evaded the vast armory that surrounded his door and left. She sat there for a few moments before sending her arsenal back to her lab via a portal and sighed. It seemed as though Tenchi's heart was barred away from her reach, and this baffled her. He had grown cold so quickly and so unexpectedly.it was his silence and distance that the scientist feared and misunderstood the most. She stood up from his bed and lowered her eyes to the soft carpet beneath her bare feet and sighed. No matter what she tried, it only seemed to drive him further and further away.  
  
She was about to head down for breakfast when a thought struck her. A very tantalizing thought. She put off her worries the moment and began to think as she headed towards her lab.  
  
"I'll need to do some research. But first, I need to change out of these God-forsaken clothes." 


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe that I'm stooping this low.but, what can I say? Even a genius gets desperate at times.and boy, I'm as desperate as they get." Washu replied to herself as she thumbed relentlessly through a thick manga, one that had a couple kissing sweetly on the front surrounded by roses. She leaned back on her floating pillow, her long pink hair trailing down to the cool metal floor below. Her jade eyes skimmed the black and white pictures for ideas, and suddenly her gaze fell upon a frame of a young woman in an apron, cooking as her lover walked into the kitchen. An idea struck her immediately.  
  
"Hmm.perhaps the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.and Tenchi DOES seem to like Sasami's cooking.not to mention Sasami herself. Which brings me to my last and final, desperate ploy."  
  
The scientist stood and stretched a bit, a small knot beginning to form in her stomach. Her last and final desperate ploy.what if it didn't work? She could only hope.  
  
"Please, let this work.I don't know what I would do if I lost him." she said to herself as she ran off into the depths of her lab.  
  
At Dinnertime.  
  
Tenchi smiled as he walked inside the house. It had been a long day at the shrine, and he was ready for some dinner, and hoped for a normal, ultra smart, egotistical, loveable Washu, not a distorted, weird one. But as soon as he stepped into the living room, something was immediately off.  
  
"Sasami.? Aren't you usually cooking dinner when I come in?"  
  
Sasami turned her head from the television and smiled a bit, looking a bit confused. "Yes, Tenchi, but I was relieved of my duties for a night."  
  
Tenchi blinked. "But then who's cooking?"  
  
"Dinner's almost ready! C'mon Tenchi!! Come help Ryo-Ohki and me!" cried a chipper voice from his left. Tenchi whirled around and nearly fell over at the sight before him. In the large window that was inlaid through the wall between the living room and the kitchen stood a very cheery, very YOUNG Washu. She wore a long white apron that bore a large orange carrot on the front and a replica of Sasami's kimono. Her long red hair was smoothed out into two long curved pigtails that were tied with purple hair ties, and a very puzzled Ryo-Ohki sat atop her head. She had quite obviously reduced her age, which came as a very odd shock to the young man. After all, he had been quite used to the physically mature Washu, and it had been quite a while since she had been in child form. She smiled brightly at him as she waved a black ladle at him. "Tenchi! What are you waiting for? Come on!" And with that, she scampered back over to the stove giggling girlishly.  
  
Tenchi, a bit unsure, blinked at the scientist's appearance and slowly made his way into the kitchen, where she was stirring some sort of concoction in a large steel pot. She was whistling cheerily, and handed a carrot to the cabbit on her head.  
  
"Uhm.Washu.ah, I mean.Little Washu," he began, knowing how she preferred to be addressed in this form, "What exactly is going on? Sasami usually cooks.why did you go through all this trouble?"  
  
Washu simply beamed up at him. "I just felt like cooking tonight! Besides, it's been a long time since this household has sampled my cuisine!"  
  
Tenchi gulped and smiled nervously. The last time Washu had cooked, a long green tentacle had come out from under the covering dish and nearly strangled poor Mihoshi. He hoped that since she was acting like Sasami that she would cook like Sasami, but miracles don't always happen, ESPECIALLY when the universe's top scientific genius was involved.  
  
Suddenly, Washu squealed with delight and clapped her hands together. Tenchi watched in awe as the now pint-sized scientist pulled out a giant hand-held gong and mallet and banged it loudly, screaming, "AYEKA SASAMI RYOKO FATHER GRANDPA KIYONE MIHOSHI TENCHI!!!!!!!!!! DINNER!!!!!!"  
  
Tenchi jumped nearly a mile at her outburst, and Washu blinked and smiled sheepishly at him. "Whoops! Sorry Tenchi! I forgot that you were right there beside me! Come on! You can help me take things to the table!"  
  
"Uhh.sure thing, Little Washu." Tenchi managed, scooping up a tray of food and following the redhead as she paraded to the table. She instantly received many scared and confused stares as she sat the food down.  
  
"Dig in!! There's plenty for everyone!" she cried, passing around bowls.  
  
"Uhm, Miss Washu-"  
  
"CALL ME LITTLE WASHU!"  
  
Ayeka bit her lip. "Ah, Little Washu.did you cook this all yourself?"  
  
"Mmm hmm!"  
  
Tenchi watched in amazement as the entire table cleared in less than one second except for Mihoshi and himself. Mihoshi was contentedly munching on a rice ball.  
  
"Mmm! This is really good!"  
  
Tenchi sweatdropped at this, and blinked when he heard a soft, unhappy sniffle coming from next to him. He turned his head quickly and saw that Washu was looked distraught, and tears were forming in her delicate eyes.  
  
"Do they not want to eat the food I made?" she snuffled. "Well.at least Mihoshi likes it.but she likes everything edible." she added wryly. She looked up at Tenchi, her pigtails swinging a bit. "Tenchi?"  
  
"Uh, yes, Little Washu?"  
  
"Will you try it? Please?" She smiled at him sweetly, and Tenchi just couldn't resist. He only prayed that it wasn't fatal. He did have many things that he had to do tomorrow. So, he gingerly picked up a pair of chopsticks and picked up a piece of sauce-drenched meat. It did smell pretty good, but nonetheless.roses looked lovely, but their thorns usually persuade people to think otherwise. The same might go for this meat. Washu watched with hope as Tenchi slipped the meat into his mouth. He chewed it for a few minutes, and a look of delight dawned on his face as he swallowed.  
  
"Mmm! Wow, Little Washu! This is really good!"  
  
Washu broke into all smiles. "REALLY?! You like it?!"  
  
Tenchi smiled and nodded as he continued to eat, and Washu's heart began to beat faster. It was working; he was beginning to open up to her again! She would've just pounced on him happily right then and there, but then, as Tenchi was finishing up his dinner and Mihoshi was dozing off, Kiyone walked in, a serious yet somewhat cheery smile upon her face.  
  
"Kiyone, there's something I need to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?" Tenchi asked levelly as he stood up.  
  
"Well, Tenchi, if you're eating, then I don't want to disturb you."  
  
"No, it's alright, I'm finished." He turned and looked down at Washu, smiling lightly. "Thanks, Washu. It was actually very good!"  
  
Washu was about to leap at him and beg him to stay with her, but she didn't. Something compelled her to watch as he walked off, that gentle smile that he had given still imprinted in her mind.  
  
"Tenchi.stay here.with me." she whispered, but it was in vain. She sighed and stood, preparing to clean up the mess she had made. Sasami offered to help, but Washu shook her head and gave the small princess a weak smile. "No, it's alright, Sasami. I can do it myself."  
  
Sasami, noticing Washu's disguised discontent, said nothing, but was nonetheless worried about her. The scientist watched as the young girl wandered off to find Ryo-Ohki for bed, and shook her head slightly.  
  
"After this final defeat.I need some time to think alone.there's nothing more I can do.everything will be as it was before.no more pretending." Her jade eyes narrowed as she watched Kiyone walk past, followed by Tenchi soon after, and shook her head. "You've won, Kiyone." 


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Morning  
  
"Oh dear.another morning.and today's the day.I wonder what Washu has up her sleeve this morning.I don't know if I could take any more of her weird switches; today's much too important for me to be distracted." Tenchi said softly to himself. He opened his dark brown eyes and looked around. His room seemed to be in perfect order; there was no masquerading wily redhead, no armory of her inventions fiercely guarding the door. He found it very surprising, in fact. He arose from bed and pulled on his clothes; he had to work up at the shrine today. As he stepped out of his room, he expected to be bombarded by a Mardi Gras costuming Washu or something worse that she had planned, but there was nothing. He peeked around the doorframe of his room, and walked out after deeming it safe. He crept towards the steps, unsure of any potential traps and snares, but when he reached the stairs, he nearly had a stroke from shock.  
  
"Good morning, Tenchi." Washu said calmly with a weary smile. A purple hair wrap pulled her long red hair back, as usual, and she wore her normal attire, the old Royal Science Academy uniform that she had kept with her. He blinked at her appearance, and found that it a very welcome sight indeed, as was to see that she had restored her mature adult appearance as well.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Washu. I can't talk; I have to get to the shrine early. I'll grab a quick breakfast on the go for now and see you all at lunch!"  
  
Washu nodded; she had been the first one up besides Sasami; and Ryoko and the others were still contentedly snoozing. "Alright, Tenchi. See you then."  
  
Tenchi nodded at her, and noticed the strangeness of the smile she gave him. It seemed strained and unsure; very odd for the wily scientist's persona. He looked at her with worry in his eyes as he walked out the door, and he wondered if he what he was planning was really what she wanted. He was beginning to doubt his decision; one that could very easily and most likely would change his life. Whether the change would be for the better or for the worse, he could not say just yet.  
  
"Tonight.it's crept up on me so quickly." he thought as he walked up the long, steep steps towards the Masaki Shrine. "I just hope that Dad isn't late in delivering those items."  
  
The day passed quickly for Tenchi, quicker that he would have liked, for as each hour passed, he grew more and more anxious, despite the chores that Katsuhito was making him do. When he swept, the broom in his palms shook horribly, even worse so as the sun began to set and he heard the familiar sounds of his father's footsteps coming up the steps.  
  
"Tenchi?" came the deep voice of Nobayuki as he appeared at the head of the stairs. Tenchi smiled and walked towards him, the broom against his shoulder. Nobayuki was holding a few paper sacks in his broad arms, and he was smiling at his son a bit. "Tenchi, here's the things you asked me to get you."  
  
"Thanks, Dad. You don't know how much I appreciate this."  
  
"Don't worry about, son. Good luck, alright?"  
  
"Thanks," Tenchi said with a smile as he took the sacks. He watched briefly as his father walked down the stairs and headed towards home, then he turned and walked to where his grandfather was. "Grandpa, I've got a lot of things to do tonight, so I promise I'll get here extra early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Hmm.alright, Tenchi. Remember, extra early!"  
  
Tenchi nodded as he set the broom aside and made his way towards the bluff, the sack clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
Washu sighed as she gazed out the living room window, her eyes watching the sinking sun. Tenchi had not come back for lunch, and now it was nearing dinnertime, and there was still no sign of him. She assumed that he just was trying to avoid her, which didn't do any good to help her mood. That was when she spotted him. He was coming quickly down from the shrine, his arms laden with a few paper sacks. He seemed to be headed for the bluff, which struck a painful nerve in the former goddess' mind. Was he planning a little getaway up there for him and Kiyone? How could he!? That place had such serious meaning for her and Tenchi, and now he was taking her up there!? She arose; she was going to find out why he was acting like this. No more beating around the bush.  
  
"Washu, wait!" came Kiyone's voice just as the redhead made her way out the door. Washu growled under her breath and turned to the detective, a dangerous look in her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Washu snapped, the venom obvious in her words. Kiyone blinked a few times at the woman's hostility, but continued nonetheless, stumbling over her reasons to for Washu to not follow Tenchi.  
  
"Uh.I don't think that's it's a good time to talk with Tenchi. He said that he wanted some time to think alone."  
  
"Oh, I suppose you would know all about that, now wouldn't you?" Washu's eyes were slits of anger now, her words stinging rancorously. Kiyone looked very unsure and gave Washu a defeated look.  
  
"Washu, I really don't know what's going on or why you're angry.but all I know is that Tenchi really needs to be alone right now."  
  
"Fine. I'll go about my business then."  
  
Washu stormed past the dark-haired police officer, closing the door before she headed for her lab. But as she opened the broom closet door, she heard the front door slide open, and when the scientist turned, she glared with animosity at Kiyone, who was heading up towards the bluff.  
  
"Yeah.alone. Sure."  
  
"Tenchi, you really need to tell her before it really gets out of hand." Kiyone said as she watched him move around with the items he had as he arranged them.  
  
"Why? What happened now?"  
  
"She was about really to kill me. I've never seen her look so severe towards anyone!"  
  
"Well, it's over tonight. No more charades, no more hiding. She'll know by the end of tonight."  
  
"Good. I wish you luck, Tenchi."  
  
"Thanks. Could you go get her for me now?"  
  
Washu's fingers flew furiously over the holographic keyboard in front of her, tears flowing freely down her delicate face. The glow from the computer's screen cast an eerie gleam against her tear-streaked face, but she paid it no heed. She was desperate to rid herself of this pain, even if it meant immersing herself in science and math for the rest of her days. The figures flew across the screen, but for some reason, the renowned genius wasn't able to concentrate on her work. Her mind was filled with images of Tenchi, of Tenchi and Kiyone.it was an image far worse than she cared to see.  
  
"Damn you.damn you, Kiyone."  
  
A knock at the lab door brought her eyes away from the screen, and she glared into the dark recesses near the door at the voice that spoke.  
  
"Washu? Uhm, I think Tenchi wants to see you now.he's waiting at the bluff," came Kiyone's unsure voice. Washu grimaced and stood, wiping the tears from her face. She said nothing as she walked from her lab and past Kiyone; she felt that there was nothing to say. The scientist breezed past the detective silently, and Kiyone felt a sense of aloofness coming from the former goddess that chilled her.  
  
The cool evening air blew gently against the scientist as she made her trek up the all-too-familiar side of the hill. The moonlight cast gentle glimmers against her as she passed under trees, and it was quite sudden when she found herself standing at the opening, behind the one man she loved. Tenchi sat on the very edge of the cliff, his head hung and his hands in his lap. His back was facing her, making his true expression unreadable, but Washu could tell by his posture that what he was going to tell her was going to be hard. Her heart leapt into her throat; this was it.the end.  
  
But to her surprise, Tenchi turned to face her and smiled, his eyes brightening considerably. He stood and beckoned lightly for her to come towards him; which made Washu blink in confusion.  
  
"Washu.I'm glad you could make it," Tenchi said, holding out a gentle hand to her. It was then that she took the time to look around her. She was astonished to find that there was a small tablecloth laid out underneath a nearby tree, with a few dishes and a bottle of champagne and two glasses as well. She felt a blush rise across her cheeks, and she began to wonder if she had been wrong. He took her hand gently and pulled her towards him, catching her in a tender embrace. "Kiyone said that you were very angry at her."  
  
"I was.I still am."  
  
"Don't be. She was only helping me plan all of this.for you."  
  
Washu looked directly at him in eyes, green eyes shimmering. "You did all of this.just for me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I do, after all, love you."  
  
Washu suddenly felt very foolish. She should've known that Tenchi would never have done something like this; it was not in his persona to treat those that he loved like that. Now, her mind was whirling with questions, like why he had been so secretive, and why he had done all of this just for her.  
  
"Tenchi, what have-"  
  
He placed a finger against her soft lips with a smile, hushing her a bit. "No questions, my Washu. Let's just savor the night, all right? You do.remember what tonight is, don't you?"  
  
Washu smiled a bit as he led her towards the tablecloth and shook her head lightly. "No, although I feel that I should remember." She smiled sheepishly as she sat down beside him upon the cloth underneath the tree, and sighed as he handed her a glass of the champagne. The moonlight glinted magnificently in his eyes and hair as it filtered through the treetop, casting a nearly heavenly glow upon his handsome features, and she found it hard to tear her eyes away from his face long enough to accept the drink. He smiled at her as he raised his glass to hers and nodded gently, offering a toast.  
  
"Tonight is the anniversary of the night.when I fell in love with you. It was the night when I found you up here on this very bluff, about ready to cry your eyes out.now do you remember?" His voice was soft and gentle, and his gaze was that of tenderness, just as intense as it had been when he had stood before her in her lab, determined to tell her of his love.  
  
"Oh...oh my God." Washu smiled brilliantly as she accepted and returned the toast. "Has it really been a year?" She paused for a moment, her face that of reflection. She then reverted her gaze back to Tenchi and smiled again. "So.you planned all of this.just for this one night? This anniversary?"  
  
Tenchi shifted in his seat. "Well.not exactly."  
  
Washu's smile faltered slightly. "Well...then what was this all about?"  
  
Tenchi gave her a nervous smile and stood up; sitting his empty glass aside before extending a hand towards the woman below him. She looked up at him curiously for a few seconds, then silently slipped her nimble hand into his. She stood and looked directly into his deep brown eyes before stepping lightly forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, nestling her head against his shoulder. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he pulled her closer, his warm arms embraced around her waist. Her mind was whirling with mixed thoughts as she stood cradled in his arms.what was he doing this for? Was this only his way of ending their relationship easily? She couldn't be for certain; yet she only hoped that her speculations were wrong.  
  
"Tenchi," she began, pulling away from his embrace, "Over this past week, I've been trying to be someone I'm not." She closed her eyes, her hand still placed tenderly in his grasp. "I tried to change who I was in a futile attempt to bring your love back to me.I realize now that it wasn't the most ingenious thing that I've done in my life."  
  
"You mean to tell me that all of those crazy charades were just an attempt to try to make me love you more? Oh, Washu.now it makes sense to me."  
  
She sighed, her eyes still closed and her face directed towards the ground. "Yes.it was." She could feel him moving in front of her; felt her hand fall slowly as his hand did as well, but his grasp never weakened. She did not open her eyes, afraid of what he was going to say or do.  
  
"Washu." she heard him say, "Promise me right now that you will never try to change yourself for me again.you don't need to. And this.this is why."  
  
Washu took a breath and opened her eyes slightly, looking up to face him. But instead of the deep brown eyes of Tenchi Masaki, she was met with moonlight.  
  
"Washu.my eyes are down here." came his voice from below, soft and gentle. Slightly afraid, Washu looked down to face the young man, and met his eyes. They were pleading and afraid, unsure and full of hope. And then, she saw it, nestled in his shaking palm. The ring. It was tucked securely away inside a black velvet box, the gold band gleaming under the moonlight. The diamond refracted the many beams of light, sending sparkles of light across his hand.  
  
"What.what are you."  
  
"Washu," he continued, his voice quaking with anxiety, yet strong with decisiveness, "Will you.marry me?" He closed his eyes, his breathing shaking.  
  
'I went an entire week.so afraid of his words and silence.and now, I'm on the brink of what could be the most wonderful times of my life.' Washu remained speechless, her mind becoming quite incoherent until only one thing remained on her mind. A few tears slipped down her face, glittering in the dim light.  
  
Tenchi looked up at her after she made no response and gasped at her tears. "Oh, no.I'm so sorry.I've said the wrong thing." He looked down, appearing ashamed. "I'm sorry.please don't cry.I'll never bring this up again."  
  
"You.you won't need to." Her voice was soft and careful, only adding to the tension that Tenchi felt. He looked back up to her, still on his knee, and found that instead of her face portraying unhappiness and spite, it was one of euphoric joy. "Oh, Tenchi.do you have ANY IDEA what YOU PUT me through THIS WEEK?!" Her voice suddenly became loud and incredulous, and before Tenchi could react, a giant blur of ecstatic red-haired scientist plowed into him, knocking him onto his back quite effortlessly. He looked up into her blissfully gleaming eyes. "You're lucky I love you.otherwise I would've killed you for this past week."  
  
Tenchi chuckled and laced his arms around her waist gently, the small velvet box still grasped in his palm. "So.I suppose this is your way of saying 'yes'?"  
  
Washu beamed. "Damn straight." 


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Morning.  
  
"Hmm.." Tenchi mumbled as he turned over in his sleep. He could vaguely remember something important happening last night, but it just wasn't connecting in his brain. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at his ceiling. The sunlight glinted against his room through the open window, casting a cheery glow over his room. It was then that it hit him like a ton of bricks. His dark eyes flew wide and a quick breath escaped his lips.  
  
"I'm engaged." he said softly to himself, blinking a few times. That was all it took for him to be wide-awake and whistling merrily as he got dressed. He was smiling brightly as he stepped from his room and turned to walk down the stairs. First things first; he was going to talk to Kiyone. Then Washu, and finally, Grandpa.  
  
As he took the final step down the stairs and walked into the living room, he caught sight of Mihoshi watching cartoons and Sasami cooking through the serving window that peeked into the kitchen. Kiyone was tiredly meandering around the living room, but when she caught sight of Tenchi, she regained some of her lost composure and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Tenchi!"  
  
"Good morning! Kiyone, I need to talk to you in private." Tenchi suddenly became very silent and serious, and Kiyone immediately got a bad feeling about what he was going to say. Quickly and quietly, she followed him back up to his room, her face grim and serious. As she entered his room behind him, she took a breath, preparing for the worst.  
  
"Well, Kiyone.I asked her."  
  
"That's good.how did it go?"  
  
"Well." Tenchi, facing away from her, took a breath, his shoulders slumping a bit. Kiyone lowered her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi.I'm so sorry. I was so sure that she was going to say yes."  
  
As she raised her eyes again, Tenchi turned to face her, a wide smile placed upon his lips. Kiyone blinked; confused; but she had a feeling that she knew what had happened. And quite frankly, she was quite glad that she had been wrong about her assumptions.  
  
"Hey, Kiyone; sorry that I can't stay and talk for long, but I have to go talk to a certain scientist who also happens to be engaged to! Bye!" With that, Tenchi took off for her lab, leaving Kiyone practically in the dust.  
  
"Uhm...wow. I've never seen Tenchi so upbeat.hmm.I wonder what the other girls will say."  
  
"Washu?" Tenchi called gently as he stepped through the psuedospace portal and stood in the lab. There was no trace of the wily scientist; and to add to the strangeness of the situation, it was completely silent. He took a few wary steps forward, looking back and forth for any hint of Washu's whereabouts. Her computer was on, but the screensaver was up; and the pillow upon which she usually sat was cool from her absence. "Uh.Washu?"  
  
"Oopsie." came a soft, faraway reply. Tenchi froze immediately and slowly turned his head. He had just heard Washu.say "Oopsie".that NEVER was a good thing. From what seemed a remote area, footsteps quickly clanked upon the metal floor, as though someone was running. Then, from out of nowhere, Washu came hurtling from the side of a massive machine, darting top speed for cover.  
  
"Watch out, Tenchi!! I made a BOO-BOO!!" she screamed, practically a blur. Tenchi blinked and watched in amazement as his fiancée took a flying leap and flew through the air towards the nearest wall, covering her head and tucking herself into a ball as she did so. He winced as she hit the floor, rolling and curled up. She came to a stop rather quickly, stuck in a tight fetal position. She lay there for a few moments, trembling from the fear of the soon to come explosion, eyes shut tightly. Then, she looked up and around, a curious look on her face. Suddenly, a brilliant smile spread across her face, her jade eyes glittering triumphantly.  
  
"Washu?"  
  
"Hot damn, I was wrong!" she declared, standing and dusting herself off. She wore a long white lab coat over her attire, a red vest over a white dress shirt and black shorts. "So, what d'ya want, Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi blinked for a moment. "Ah, what were you doing when I came in here?"  
  
"Uhm.do I really have to tell you?"  
  
"Yep. What were you doing?"  
  
"Uhm...I was fixing some teriyaki chicken." She smiled nervously.  
  
Tenchi nearly fell over. "You DO know we have a kitchen right in there, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but we're out of chicken."  
  
"No, we're not."  
  
"HEY!" Washu cried suddenly, pointing an indignant finger at him quickly. "That's no way to talk about my daughter! She may be like a loud, obnoxious farm animal, but she's no chicken!" Washu paused, looking a bit thoughtful. "She's more like a jackass."  
  
Tenchi chuckled a bit. "Though that may be true, Washu, that still doesn't give you the right to blow up half the house. Anyway-"  
  
"I didn't blow up the house; this is a whole 'nother dimension!!!"  
  
"ANYWAY-" Tenchi repeated with an amused look, "What I came here to talk to you about was not Ryoko's behavior-"  
  
"What about her-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, how about her-"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Well, geez!! What did you want to talk to me about?! It's not like I have ALL the time in the universe, ya know!!"  
  
Tenchi sighed and dropped his head. "Just meet me at the shrine at lunch so we can talk to Grandpa about the ceremony, okay?"  
  
Washu grinned. "Oh, is that all? Well, damn it, why didn't you tell me that in the first place? Sheesh.some people never give you a break."  
  
"I'll leave you to your teriyaki chicken now." Tenchi shook his head, exasperated and yet strangely amused, before heading back into his home and towards the shrine.  
  
"Uh, Grandpa?" Tenchi began, slowly walking up to Katsuhito. He glanced at his watch; the time being around 12:00 pm; and felt a light sweat begin to break upon his brow. Katsuhito looked up from his sweeping at his grandson and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi? What is it?" He smiled a bit as he noticed the slightly apprehensive gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to you about arranging.well, arranging a wedding; my wedding," the young man stammered, smiling a bit. Katsuhito; on a sudden impulse, laughed and sighed, leaning on his broomstick.  
  
"Oh really? Well, it's so nice that you and Ayeka have finally decided to settle down and start a family of your own," he mused, simply giving his nervous grandson a hard time. He knew very well whom Tenchi was getting married to; he just felt it necessary to bother him a bit longer. "She'll be such a nice influence on you."  
  
"Uh, Grandpa, that's not who I'm-"  
  
"-And she's so cultured and refined! And to think that I might actually see my great grandchildren!"  
  
"GRANDPA! That's not who I'm getting married to! Plus, we all know that with your Juraian tree here, you'll live a lot longer than you let on!"  
  
The old man stopped and gave Tenchi a piercing gaze. "You're not getting married to Ayeka? Well, then who? The princess will be so heart broken! I suppose I should go and console her now-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Tenchi's neck from above, and a wisp of reddish-pink hair fell about his shoulders.  
  
"Tenchi! I'm here! Sorry I'm late, I got caught up trying to conjure up some fried rice to go with my chicken!" came Washu's singsong voice.  
  
Tenchi smiled and looked up at her with relief. "I thought you'd never show up."  
  
"For shame!" Katsuhito suddenly scolded, pointing the end of his broom at him. Tenchi and Washu both blinked and looked at him curiously.  
  
"What?" They chorused, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Tenchi, how could you cheat on poor Ayeka like that? I can't believe you! You know she'll never forgive you."  
  
Tenchi blanched. "Oh man."  
  
Washu smirked and popped down to the ground, still entangled in Tenchi's arms. "Y'know what, Grandpa? I think you're getting senile in your old age."  
  
"I don't think you have much room to talk, O Honorable Old One," the old Juraian prince retorted with a knowing smile. Washu's gaze immediately turned sour.  
  
"Watch it there, Gramps, or I'll knock you from here to wherever Mihoshi's intelligence came from!"  
  
"Hmm.where is that, exactly, O Honorable Ol- Professor?" Katsuhito continued, still smirking.  
  
Washu shrugged. "I dunno, but wherever it is, it must be a long ways away!"  
  
Tenchi looked at her curiously. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because her intelligence STILL hasn't gotten here, and we ordered it right along with Ryoko's manners!"  
  
"Anyways, Grandpa," Tenchi said, cutting off the bit of mirth for more serious things, "Would you do the wedding for us if you can give you the date?"  
  
Katsuhito chuckled a bit and nodded. "Hmm, well I'll have to check with Ayeka's schedule-"  
  
"AUGH! GRANDPA!!!"  
  
"Alright, Tenchi, calm yourself." The old shrine keeper put a hand on his grandson's shoulder and nodded. "I'd be honored. Who are you planning to invite?"  
  
"Just family and friends, really-"  
  
Washu abruptly cut off his statement with a chuckle; but said nothing. Katsuhito caught on to Washu's humor, but also said nothing, and began to wave the two away.  
  
"Now go on, you two, you both have a lot to plan-"  
  
"But, Grandpa, don't you need my-"  
  
"Yes, Tenchi, I mean you too. You two lovebirds have a lot to plan!"  
  
Tenchi groaned, but began to follow his red-haired fiancée down the steep steps, still curious as to what Washu was finding so funny. He turned back to his grandfather quickly though; something catching in his mind.  
  
"REMEMBER, GRANDPA! Don't tell anyone!"  
  
"Alright! I'll be sure to tell everyone!" Katsuhito called back mirthfully. Tenchi sighed and shook his head; he was truly thankful that his grandfather was only kidding. He quickly caught up to Washu and got in stride with her, and took her hand in his with a curious smile; for she was still chuckling to herself.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny, Miss Washu?"  
  
She stopped and grinned at him, letting him pull her into his arms. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and continued with that mysterious smile. "Tenchi, did you ever take into account as to how many people are included in your circle of family and friends?"  
  
Tenchi paled visibly. "Oh dear.do I seriously have to invite the entire planet of Jurai?"  
  
Washu smirked. "I'll make it worth your while."  
  
Later That Evening.  
  
"You know what would be interesting?" Mihoshi said suddenly at the dinner table, pausing in her eating a bit to look around at the entourage that surrounded the table.  
  
Kiyone sighed. "What, Mihoshi?"  
  
"If Jessie and James of Team Rocket went to Hogwarts!" The detective cried, beaming. Everyone stared at her, except for Washu, who kept on eating.  
  
"What the Heck is a Hogwart? You mean you want those two cartoon characters to go to some warty hog's back?" Ryoko asked, blinking curiously.  
  
Washu sighed. "No, Ryoko. Mihoshi is referring to the British School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've been there before; very nice, even if that one Potions master wasn't all that great. And oy, those Dementors! They never let me alone, just because I ran around passing out flyers that said, "The Head Dementor's a Douche" and made rather vulgar chants about them. Oh, by the way," Washu paused in her tirade to turn to Katsuhito and smiled. "Thanks for agreeing to conduct the wedding ceremony for Tenchi and I! Anyways, as I was saying, that Draco Malfoy, man, sometimes I just wanted to-"  
  
"WHAT?!" The room burst out in shock. Washu jumped a bit and looked around at those who were staring at her with inquisitiveness.  
  
"What? I wasn't gonna do anything bad, I was just gonna-"  
  
"Not.that, Washu." Tenchi said numbly, looking around at the several pairs of eyes that were staring at him and her. Only Kiyone, Katsuhito, and Nobayuki (who happened to be grinning a mile wide) didn't seem to be affected by the impromptu announcement. Washu looked to Tenchi, then around at the room with curious green eyes. She regarded the stupefied, angry, surprised, and ecstatic looks on her comrades' expressions and chuckled a bit.  
  
"What, Tenchi? All I did was thank Grandpa; that's all. Why is that a bad thing?"  
  
Ayeka stood up quickly and shot a betrayed glare in the direction of Katsuhito and the engaged couple, and walked out, a defiant and furious aura about her. Tenchi would have called out to her, but both he and Washu were being bombarded with remarks and questions from all fronts. Mihoshi had jumped up, scattering food and drinks all about the tatami mat floor; causing Nobayuki to pale considerably. Tatami mats were NOT cheap. But Mihoshi, oblivious to it all, leaped the table in a single bound and nearly landed in Tenchi and Washu's laps, her eyes full of joyful tears.  
  
"I'm SOOO moved! It's so beautiful!!" She sobbed, shaking them back and forth with much vigor. Sasami was giggling and pulled Ryo-Ohki from her head, shaking the cabbit back and forth with euphoria.  
  
"Can you believe it, Ryo-Ohki? A wedding!! Hehe!!"  
  
Ryoko leaned back and looked mirthfully sarcastic, laughing. "Yeah, right, in your dreams, Washu! Whatever, as if Tenchi would ever really want to marry you when he can always marry me!" She took this last sentence to gaze fondly in his direction, her gold eyes shimmering.  
  
Tenchi only returned her gaze with a nervous laugh and put a hand behind his head. "Ah.well."  
  
Ryoko's eyes narrowed quickly. "What are you saying, Tenchi?" Her voice was flat and suspicious.  
  
He quickly looked up at her and waved his hands about quickly. "Hey, now, Ryoko, Washu said it, not me!"  
  
Washu took this opportune moment to shove Mihoshi from on top of her and crawled seductively into his lap, lacing her arms about his neck with a glimmer of passion in her jade eyes (much to the alarm of Ryoko). Mihoshi immediately began to burst into tears again due to the profound fact that it was "soooo beautiful", while Kalea, in the process of leaning gently towards Nobayuki, put a gentle hand over the small princess's eyes. Nobayuki, thrilled by the fact that his son was, "ALL GROWN UP!!!", took in breath as he realized that the former hula girl was quaintly leaning against him. Katsuhito shot a glance at his son-in-law with a knowing glint in his eye, then turned back to watch the unfolding action over in Tenchi's lap.  
  
"But, Tenchi." Washu began sweetly and softly, looking him directly into the eyes with ardor. Her expression suddenly changed from sensual to stern and she poked him roughly in the chest. "You're the one who asked me...or have you forgotten that already?"  
  
"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"  
  
Tenchi looked up into his aggravated fiancée's flashing emerald eyes and smiled a bit; a hint of his own irritation in his usually calm eyes. Gently, he moved Washu from her perch in his lap and stood, dusting himself off a bit. "No, Washu, I didn't forget. But I was hoping to have more warning." He glanced over at the fallen face of the former space pirate, but the words that formed in his mouth could never even be spoken as Ryoko closed her golden eyes and vanished from the house. Tenchi sighed and looked over at Washu, who was looking up at him with curious eyes, then turned and walked away, heading upstairs. He said not a word to the scientist as he left, and Washu began to wonder if blurting the announcement out like that had really been a wise decision.  
  
"Hmm.I wonder what's gotten into him!" Nobayuki asked himself curiously as he watched his son walk off; not paying mind to Washu's dismayed look nor the increasing decibel level of Mihoshi's sobs.  
  
"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!"  
  
Sighing, the past goddess stood and thanked Sasami as well, then quietly excused herself, a stern, almost scolding look upon her delicate features, then stepped lightly into the living room, where she saw Ayeka sitting rigidly on the sofa, staring pointedly at the blank television screen.  
  
"Princess Ayeka, I'm really sor-" Washu began sincerely, but the Juraian royal cut her off with a regal swish of her hand.  
  
"I do not wish to speak to you, Miss Washu. Now leave my presence at once; when I want to talk with you; I will make it known!" And the princess fell silent once more. Washu grimaced and shook her head in disgust at Ayeka's attitude, and turned away from her, stepping quietly into her laboratory. After the door closed shut, she stopped and sighed, turning to face a wall and punched at it angrily, thankful that she had chosen a pad wall instead of a hard, uncushioned one.  
  
"Why was I so foolish? Damn it." she whispered, leaning against the wall as her light anger ceded. "I'll go talk to him when everyone else is asleep.it would do for more privacy than if I simply walked out now and went up there in front of everyone. I just hope that he calms down enough."  
  
Quietly, she peeked her head out from her lab; checking to see if anyone else was still awake. It had been a few hours since dinner, and thankfully, the lights were all out. Silently, she crept out from her hiding spot and made her way up the stairs, making sure not to make a sound as she trekked up there. A few boards creaked as she finished her ascent, and she winced a bit, but when no further sounds were made, she continued on until she came up to his door. It was shut tightly, so she lightly rapped on it, not wanting to surprise him any further than she already had that day. When there was no answer, she peeked her head through the door, making herself intangible for the operation. She saw that his bed was not occupied, rather, he was standing out upon the veranda that was connected to his room; leaning against the railing in his pajamas. His back was facing her, so she wordlessly slipped through the door like a ghost, her feet gracing the floor slightly as she walked towards him. She made her way out onto the moonlit overhanging and stood behind him, the night wind chilling her bare shoulders.  
  
"Uhm, Tenchi?" she said lightly, reaching a hand out for his shoulder. It was silent for a moment, but he made no move.  
  
"Yes?" he asked casually and quietly, not turning to face her. Washu inwardly cringed at his tone; perhaps he hadn't calmed down. A bit more cautious, she stepped forward a bit more, her jade eyes catching the moonlight as she tried to discern his facial expression.  
  
"Tenchi.are you.are you-"  
  
At this, Tenchi turned around, a gentle smile playing upon his handsome features. He took the hand that was outstretched towards him into his palm and pulled her against him. His russet eyes were gleaming a bit; the silvery moonlight cascading over him elegantly.  
  
"Washu, did you think that I was angry with you?" he asked lightly, regarding her expression.  
  
The red-haired scientist looked down a bit, a light pink rising on her cheeks as she got a sheepish expression on her face. "Yeah," she muttered lightly, letting an embarrassed smile fall upon her lips.  
  
"Ohhh," he said, letting a chuckle escape from his throat as he pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Well, I wasn't. Just a bit.surprised, I guess." He pulled away and looked at her with a smile. "Just warn me in advance next time, alright?" He paused for a moment and regarded his pajama- clad fiancée. "Nice pajamas, Washu."  
  
She was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants that were light green with watermelons and crabs sprinkled all over, and a matching light green tank top. She shivered lightly from the chill wind, and he took her in his warm embrace with a reassuring smile. She let out a long held sigh and snuggled into his arms a bit as they stepped back into his room, back into the warmth of the house. He closed the door behind him and turned on his nearby lamp gently, letting a small amount of light flood the room. She yawned a bit and he hugged her gently again, then turned her around to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry that you were worried, Washu. Just go get some rest; you look tired." He kissed her gently and smiled, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. "I love you."  
  
Washu broke into an inadvertent grin and sighed. "I love you too, Tenchi. Good night." 


	9. Chapter 9

A Few Days Later.  
  
"And this is where the kitchen is going to be!" Nobayuki cried happily as he ran forward into the lot, his arms wide and he showed Tenchi and Washu the area where their house was soon to be erected. The sunlight glinted off of his glasses as he ran about the lot showing them the locations of the various rooms that he had drawn up. "And here is where the bedroom is going to be," he said as he stopped his parade about the area, a knowing smile upon his face as he spoke of the final room. Washu, looking thoughtful, stepped up towards her future father-in-law and smirked coyly.  
  
"Who said we needed to use bedroom?" she asked calculatingly, her jade eyes glimmering.  
  
"WASHU?!" Tenchi cried, turning 15 different shades of crimson. Nobayuki, after regarding his son's facial expressions, began to crack up hysterically along with Washu. The mirth was evident in his dark eyes as he slowly began to make his way back around the lot, finishing off his tour through spurts of laughter. Tenchi looked as though he were about to die of embarrassment. Washu joined back up with him, but as she did so, she caught a glimpse of a figure flying gently above them and landing in a tree, watching Nobayuki's antics. The scientist laid a hand on her fiancé's shoulder and made him look at her, her once jovial eyes now serious.  
  
"Tenchi, Ryoko's up in that tree," she began, gesturing towards a nearby cache of foliage. "Go talk to her; she'll listen to you more that she would me."  
  
Tenchi, the blush now gone from his face, nodded a bit and smiled slightly. He then turned and walked off, his father never noticing that he was gone.  
  
"Ryoko?" he called as he neared the trees, looking up into their branches. He caught a glimpse of light blue and red and suddenly saw her sitting upon a tall branch near the top of the tree. She glanced down at him silently. "Ryoko, could you come down here? I.I want to talk to you."  
  
Sighing visibly, she vanished from the branch and apparated down to stand before him, regarding him with quieted golden eyes. "Yes, Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, but she turned a bit and spoke. "Let's walk." So on they went, the sunlight casting through the leaves onto them. After an extended bout of silence, Ryoko kind of glanced back at him and took a breath. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Tenchi, a thoughtful look upon his features, looked at her for a moment, deliberating. "Ryoko, I don't pretend to know exactly what you're thinking, but I have an idea." He paused, giving her a moment to mumble an indecipherable sound, and he continued. "Ryoko, no matter what you may be thinking, I still love you, just as I love all of the other girls here. But," he paused, letting his words sink in a bit, "I also love Washu; I am going to marry her."  
  
Ryoko stopped at that; taking in the tone of his voice; gentle, not forceful; and glanced out through the foliage at the scenery below. She let him finish, her mind whirling with mixed thoughts. What was she to say now? She let the stillness sit for a few, then turned to face him, her eyes brimming with unspilled tears.  
  
"I love you too, Tenchi; and I always will," she said; her voice filled with emotion. "But, if being with Washu makes you happy, then I won't try to stop you."  
  
"I'll still be here if you need me, Ryoko. I still want you around, just like I always have." Tenchi's eyes were full of sincerity, not a drop of sarcasm was in his countenance. Ryoko smiled a bit and suddenly took Tenchi into a hug, leaning her chin against his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. She leaned back and looked into his eyes, then kissed him gently on the cheek. Tenchi complied, understanding well her new intentions. She pulled her arms from about him, her eyes now full of new vigor, and smiled. Tenchi smiled back and chuckled.  
  
"But, Ryoko, you're a beautiful woman; you could get anyone you want."  
  
Ryoko laughed. "True, too true. You know, you didn't need to tell me that, I know I'm dead sexy. But it seems that my charms didn't have much of an effect on you!"  
  
Tenchi crossed his arms. "Well, if you remember well, I've been busy trying to keep from getting myself blown to bits by you guys!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Ryoko muttered, and both continued to laugh; the air lightened quite a bit. "But anyway, you might want to get back down there before your father has a conniption. Either that or Washu vaporizes him into a thousand little squeaky dad thingies. And believe me, one's enough."  
  
Tenchi laughed. "You're telling me. I'll see you later, Ryoko." As he turned and began to walk back down the inclined trail; he saw through the trees the rather amusing sight of his father running around ecstatically and jumping up and down. Washu indeed looked fairly irritated.  
  
And he could almost hear his father screaming with great enthusiasm, "AND THIS IS WHERE I'M GOING TO HANG THE TELEPHONE!!!"  
  
"And that's where your house is gonna be!" Nobayuki cried triumphantly for the twenty-seventh time that day. With each repeat, both Washu and Tenchi looked closer and closer to the brink of insanity. They were walking back to the house at this time, and Tenchi was about to say something when Kalea came running up the path, her sleek ebony hair waving violently as she ran.  
  
"Nobayuki! You lost track of the time!! We're running late!"  
  
Nobayuki, suddenly silent, glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh no!" He turned to his son and his future daughter-in-law and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guys, but I gotta go! I've got a date!" As he was running off though, he stopped and turned back, crying out, "Now don't forget guys, that's where your house is! Over there!!"  
  
Washu suddenly stopped and pulled out a book from out of nowhere, along with a pencil. Tenchi watched in confusion as she made a small mark in it, then closed the book.  
  
"What's that?" he asked as he watched his fiancée regard Nobayuki's fleeting figure carefully, the book raised in his hand.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, then reeled back and chucked it as hard as she could, sending it flying through the air. Both watched, Tenchi in horror, Washu in satisfaction, as the tome thwacked the older man soundly in the back of the head, causing his step to stumble. He fell over sideways right into the former hula girl, causing them both to land in the dirt. Tenchi gasped and put a hand over his mouth, trying to cover a laugh, while Washu let it all out.  
  
"YEA!! GOOOO DAD!!! WHOO HOO!!" she said, as Nobayuki was so fond of doing to them before. Nobayuki blushed a bit and chuckled nervously, standing and helping Kalea up. They continued on without incident, but Washu finally went over to retrieve her book. Tenchi looked at it curiously, and almost laughed when he saw that the open pages were filled with tally marks.  
  
"Miss Washu?" came Ayeka's voice from ahead. Both Tenchi and Washu looked up, and saw that the Juraian princess was standing at the end of the narrow trail that led to the house, looking rather embarrassed.  
  
"Yes, Princess? What could I do for you?" the scientist queried, crossing her arms. Tenchi, although not entirely sure what was going on, had an inkling that it had to do with the wedding.  
  
"Could I speak with you for a moment in private?"  
  
"Sure, just a moment." At this, Washu turned to her fiancé and put a hand on his shoulder. "This shouldn't take long; I'll see you later, alright?"  
  
"Alright." Tenchi nodded and smiled, then went along his way, saying a friendly greeting to Ayeka as he passed. She returned the greeting, then began to make her way towards Washu, who remained in her spot up on the trail. When the violet-haired princess came up to face the scientist directly, she took a breath.  
  
"I feel I owe you an apology, Washu. My actions yesterday concerning your engagement were rash and judgmental." Ayeka paused, her head hung, obviously to hide her unhappiness. Washu watched her carefully, noting that Ayeka was still not too thrilled with Tenchi being married off to another.  
  
"Ayeka, don't take this so hard. I understand that you love Tenchi, just as Ryoko does. But I do not want you to leave because of this. I know that Tenchi would rather you and Sasami stay that for you to leave, because he loves all of you as family. He would never want you to leave."  
  
Ayeka looked up to face the woman whom she had once threatened to duel and let out a sigh. "I know he wouldn't want us to leave; and we won't. I just want to know what you think of all of this.my staying and such."  
  
Washu chuckled. "I do accept your apology. And as for your leaving.do you honestly think that I'd want you to leave and miss out on all the fun? No way in Hell!"  
  
Ayeka, now looking a bit more cheerful, smiled at Washu, looking her directly into those jade eyes. "I figured you might say something like that." Ayeka turned to walk off, then looked back to the scientist. "Also, Sasami has lunch ready. Come on!" 


	10. Chapter 10

About a Month Later.  
  
"Today's the day!" Sasami thought as she crept through the house, a small gong and mallet in her hand. Slowly, she opened the door to Washu's lab and tiptoed in, making sure that the scientist wasn't awake. When she looked about and saw no one, she fully entered and stopped, looking around curiously. "Now, where is Washu's bed?"  
  
The princess' rosy eyes graced the room, looking for a door, but instead she saw a signpost about three feet from her left. Many signs were attached to it, all pointing in different directions. They read as follows:  
  
ß To Psuedospace  
  
ß To Masaki House  
  
ß To Jurai  
  
à To Computer Lab  
  
à To Specimen Room  
  
à To Photo Gallery  
  
ß To Ice Cream Factory  
  
àTo Tenchi's Room (Hehehe)  
  
à To The Middle of Nowhere  
  
And at the very bottom, almost where you couldn't see, was a tiny sign with a small sleeping Washu drawing on it labeled:  
  
ß To Bed  
  
Sasami smiled and began to make her way in that direction, laughing to herself. She almost couldn't hold in her excitement of what was going to happen today! She turned a corner when she reached the wall and stopped dead, her turquoise pigtails swaying as she looked at the sign before her. It read:  
  
If You're Looking For The Bedroom, You're Lost.  
  
Sasami blinked for a moment then sighed in amusement, turning back. She went back to the signpost before and glanced at it again to make sure that she had traveled in the right direction, then noticed that the sign that had pointed her towards the dead end had changed directions, now it pointed in the opposite way. Sasami, not deterred in the slightest, then began her parade in the new direction. She turned several corners, still following the same signs. But when she reached the next really large sign, she sighed again.  
  
You're Still Lost!!  
  
The princess looked around carefully to make sure she wasn't having a massive practical joke played on her, then noticed the almost indistinct sign below the large one. It read:  
  
Bedroom THAT Way!! à  
  
With a jump of enthusiasm, the small Juraian took off in that direction, her hair swinging wildly and the gong rocked back and forth at her side. She screeched to a halt though when she came across a most peculiar sign. She was beginning to feel as though she was in Wonderland as she read this one, and blinked a few times.  
  
To Bedroom (Look Down, Stupid!)  
  
Sasami did as the sign told and nearly fell over at what she saw. On the ground right below where the sign pointed was a small, shiny gold doorknob.  
  
"Washu is so weird," she said to herself as she knelt to grasp the door. A sign that hung from the handle read,  
  
I AM NOT!  
  
With a last chuckle, Sasami turned the doorknob and stepped down the few stairs that lay below the oddly placed door. As she reached the end of the small stairwell, the princess laid eyes on the small chamber where the scientist slept. It was a small room, but nice, with several pictures hanging from the translucent walls. In the middle of the room was the bed, and Washu, who lay on her side, her eyes closed and her face serene. Sasami snuck up to her bedside and raised the gong over the former goddess' ear, then suddenly began to bang away on it without abandon, raising a very shocked Washu from an otherwise sound sleep.  
  
"WAKE UP, WASHU!! IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY!! GET UP!!!" the young girl cried at the top of her lungs joyously.  
  
"OH MY GOD?!" came the tired yet freaked out response as Washu put her hands over her ears and shook her head. "Sasami!!! You can stop with the banging now!! I'm awak-"  
  
Washu stopped as she looked around to face the princess but noticed that she was already gone, crying back to her, "I have to go wake up Tenchi now!!!"  
  
Washu blinked at this then chuckled to herself and stood, brushing away the last dregs of sleep. But as she stood, she felt a strange, excited feeling rise in her stomach. Sasami had spoken the truth; it was indeed her wedding day. With renewed enthusiasm; she forgot the abrupt awakening and jumped out of bed, rushing up the stairwell and into her lab, not even bothering to change into something more suitable. But as she neared the door that led from her lab to the house, she stopped and gave this considerable thought.  
  
"Hmm.perhaps I should go change. Can't have those royals seeing my in my less than formal pajamas!"  
  
Sasami was now walking up the staircase that led upstairs, a devilish look on her cherubic features. She had passed Mihoshi on the way up, who had said that everyone else was still sleeping.  
  
"Perfect!" Sasami said to herself and she turned the corner and made her way to Tenchi's bedroom door. Quietly, she opened the door and peeked in, thrilled at the fact that he was still comfortably sleeping.  
  
Poor, poor Tenchi.  
  
Sasami again lifted her gong above Tenchi's head and let loose a barrage of mallet strikes, causing the raucous noise to carry throughout his room and, most likely, well into the hallway.  
  
"YAAAAAA!" Tenchi cried, jolting forward in bed with a shocked expression all over his face. He took a double take as he took in the mirthfully laughing Sasami next to his bed, the gong still vibrating in her hand. "Sasami!?" he cried in disbelief. "What on Earth are you doing?!"  
  
Sasami only laughed greater. "Time to get up, Tenchi!! You're getting married today! Better get dressed, the guests from Jurai will be here soon!" And with that, she ran out, leaving Tenchi to his thoughts.  
  
She stood against the railing laughing, and Mihoshi looked up at her in confusion. "What's so funny, Sasami?"  
  
"I just woke Washu and Tenchi up! They'll be out here any minute!!"  
  
A look of extreme horror crossed the pretty policewoman's face as she stood and flailed her arms, nearly striking Washu as she exited her lab.  
  
"NONONONO!! THE BRIDE AND GROOM CAN'T SEE EACH OTHER UNTIL THE CEREMONY! IT'S BAD LUCK!!!"  
  
"Uhm Mihoshi.that's a Christian custom.Tenchi and Washu are getting married under Shinto rituals."  
  
Mihoshi crossed her arms and glared. "NO! It's still bad luck. Can't see each other."  
  
About that time, Tenchi appeared behind Sasami and looked confused as Washu immediately covered her eyes, crying, "I can't see you, Tenchi!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just go along with it!" she mouthed at him, and he did, although very confused. He closed his eyes and began to walk down the stairs, stumbling all the way.  
  
"I can't see a thing now.I've been blinded," he said blankly, wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"NOOOOO! I told you it was bad luck!!" Mihoshi screamed, looking distraught. Sasami waved her arms and scolded her quickly.  
  
"SHHH! You'll wake everyone up!!"  
  
"Hey, Sasami?" Washu spoke up, uncovering her eyes to look at the princess. "Are we still going to go recruit decorations in an hour?" Her voice was full of slyness. Sasami chuckled.  
  
"Sure are!"  
  
"Oh dear." Tenchi said as he made his way into the kitchen.  
  
"OH! I'm missing my cartoons!"  
  
"What is it exactly we're doing?" Kamidake asked curiously, his voice a bit unsure.  
  
"You've both been recruited as wedding decorations, guys!" Washu cried, draping a few cherry blossom garlands over the tall wooden guardian. Sasami was working with Asaka, adding a few red roses around the top. The two former knights had been ambushed by a flower toting scientist and princess about an hour before, and now they stood transformed into walking, err.floating flower arrangements.  
  
"A wedding?" Asaka asked, his deep voice filled with concern. "And whose wedding might that be?"  
  
"Mine!" Washu cried happily as she added a few more blossoms to Kamidake. "Speaking of which, I need to go get ready here in a few. Kimonos take forever to get on, plus I need to find Tenchi and get those fans from him!" And so with that, she turned and started to long walk back to the house with a light bounce in her step and more than a little hurry. "Come on Sasami; I'll need your help. Don't think for a moment that I'm going to ask Mihoshi to help. She'll rip something...or worse."  
  
Sasami smiled a bit and followed after her, promising the two guardians that they would return as soon as possible. She caught up with the scientist and walked quickly beside her, her rose eyes filled with joy. 


End file.
